Panther and Kitten
by Maenads
Summary: Everyday tales of the Devil himself, Asami Ryuichi and a mere mortal, Takaba Akihito.
1. Chapter 1

_De Trop Dandle_

The capacious master bedroom illuminated gold from the early morning. Fresh condensation clung to the window, unknowingly knowing that they would disappear in a couple of hours. But would come back soon enough, at the same time.

Two bodies molding into each other nonchalantly, knowing that that they would do the same when the time came. The heat that enclosed their bodies would be to much for the average, cognizant person. Both of the lovers had been falling into the bliss of the vast dream word and the grim real word for most of the early morning. The petite one of the two was having difficulty getting out of his own sleeping world. Opposite to the other man.

There Akihito laid, spread out like a domestic cat on Asami's chest. One of Asami hands was interlaced in Akihito badly needed to be redyed, messy hair. The other was tightly wrapped onto Akihito's warm, naked torso. The top of Akihito's head was nested in Asami's neck. His small hands were cutely speared out on either side of Asami muscular shoulders. Pure white silk sheets tangled in there legs and half on the ground. Both of them were still hot and clammy from their last blissful activate.

Looking down at his lover, Asami grinned as Takaba gave a few grumbled in his deep sleep. Akihito shifted a little. The only reward he got was his cheek wetten by his own droll that leaked on to Asami's ripped chest.

The Yakuza man found all of this so cute. Akihito looked like a child when he was sleeping. Like a baby. His baby. He was even cuter when they both were at the peak of their desires. Only theirs, though. Or when they would playfully give nudges at each other. So why not give vexatious to his cute kitten. Which he did any way, all the time.

"Hey… Akihito… Baby." Asami whispered out into the warm room. The last word was said playful and mockingly. He never really called Akihito 'baby' but know he was going to. When he didn't get a response, he gently moved, trying to shake Akihito. The response he got that time was a slight tense of Akihito body. "Akihito… Who do you belong to?" Asami decided he wanted to rile his boy up. Akihito shifted, giving a small 'hm'. Asami gave him some more bait as Akihito began to stumble out of unconscious.

Akihito slowly lifted his body up to look at Asami. Takaba ran a hand through his mess bangs so he could see. He stared at Asami's face. His eyes were glossy from sleep, he looked so out of it. He was looking for something to say, which was hard since he just awakened. Asami looked him straight into his face, the man was waiting. "Shut up, old man." Was all the blonde said as he regained his position, wanting to be embraced in Asami's warmth.

Asami grinned. He began to trace abstract patterns on Akihito back. Soon getting lower and lower until his big, elegant fingers were lightly tracing Akihito soft mounds. "Hm… Stop… That tickles." Akihito's face contorted in discomfort and his body tried to move but to no avail, Asami's hand continued.

Soon Asami's hand began to massage. Which Takaba seemed to like. "Does that feel good, baby?" Asami asked huskily, pressing his face onto Akihito forehead even more than it was. The blonde photographer gave a sleepy moan. The dark hair man smile as he got a bit more daring.

One of Asami's finger got closer and closer to his kitten's valley in between his milky white globs. His manicured finger touched Akihito's balls and ran slowly up to his hole and passed, teasing him.

Akihito's eyes got wide. A dissimilar to his sleepy expression. His body sprung up and tried to get back on his own side of the bed. But failed when he got slammed down back into a hard body. Asami firmly held his blondey by pressing down on Akihito's shoulder blades. Akihito chest was mashed on to Asami's ripped chest. Their faces was too close for comfort for the photographer, too far away for the Yakuza.

"Ngh… Asami let go!" Akihito said, trying to break free from Asami's iron grip. Akihito was trying to think of an excuse, as he kept trying. "Don't you have to go to work soon?"

"Soon, not now. Plus, I can be a little late." The Yakuza said before crushing his mouth on Akihito small, pink one. Akihito pulled back, as much as he could. "I'm serious. I don't want to. I'm sore." He panted, a little excited from the hot kiss. "Then I'll be slow and gentle." Asami leaned up and whispered in his kitten's ear. He bite the photographer's ear, enough to hurt. Asami's hands moved to Akihito sides and began to rub up and down, soothingly. Takaba tensed up his shoulder, trying to shield his ear from Asami's cunning mouth.

Asami pulled Takaba back down to lay on his body as he kissed his lover's neck. Akihito back and butt began to be massaged again by a warm hand as he was forced to make out with Asami, which he wasn't too unwilling to do.

As time ticked on, the couple was still making out. By the time Asami got to Akihito's hole, both of them were hard. Akihito hole was a little stretch and was still a bit wet inside, from their last acitvity. It didn't hurt when Asami put his dry finger in it and began to dig around. It was still uncomfortable but some how pleasurable.

"Mhh... A-Asami." Akihito moaned, turning away from his lover's lips. Asami gave out a low sound of agreement as he gave sloppy kisses on Takaba's cheek and exposed neck. After a couple of minute Asami asked, "Do you think my hard dick can fit in here yet?" He pulled out his finger and rub the abused opening with two finger. "Hmm-Ngg… I-I don't k-know." Akihito muttered trying to calm down.

"AH! Stop!" Akihito yelled as Asami tried to stuff his dick in his hot hole. It would quite fit, or even go inside. "It hurts! Ah! Stop." Takaba grabbed on to his lovers shoulders and made crescent shapes into the gold skin with his slightly out grown nails. "Mhh so tight…" Asami hissed. "… You need more?" Asami said leaning to the side to grab the lube off the side table.

Akihito moaned as Asami poured some of the lube on his back side, letting the sticky stuff drip down on to the silk that was now off the two bodies. The only purpose it had was to get in the way. Ryuichi closed the bottle and threw it across the room on to one of the chairs.

Takaba gasped as the Yakuza massaged the cool liquid on his ass. Soon getting to his hole. All the blonde could do was lean in to Asami's chest and pant out complaints. After a while Asami asked "With it fit now?" And with that he slammed into Akihito, who convulsed and moaned into a strong chest.

"... I guess it will." Asami breath out more than read to slam into him again. "Ah… n-no… it hurts." Akihito sobbed. "Shh. Just don't think about it, baby." Asami said soothingly but only he knew that it was meant to mock his dear lover. Also he already decided to not be so hard, since the boy was hurting. Akihito alway hurt after their hard sex. So it really made no difference if he was hard on him or not. Asami decided this time he wanted to just touch and massage, no spanking. Only this time though.

Asami began to move the boy in his arms up and down as much as he could. The movement was just enough to move Asami's big dick move in and out of Akihito ass. "Ahhh. A… A-Asami." Akihito moaned as Asami shifted so he sitting up, leaning on the headboard. This caused Asami dick to get shoved in even further.

Asami grabbed the boy in his arms and moved him gentle up and down. Akihito neglected dick bounced with his body. Occasionally rubbing on Asami stomach. Both panting and moaning on each other, they released in the same order as always.

"Ahhh… Nggh!… As-sami!" The blonde nestled his head in Asami's neck. "Cuming?" Asami's asked feeling almost there. "Nnnngggh!" Akihito nodded absent mindedly in his neck. Akihito bit his lover's shoulder as he came hard. When he started to calm down, the blonde withdrew his teeth and kissed the mark that he left behind. Moaning, Takaba snuggled his head back in the nook of Asami's neck again as the older man keeped impaling into his body. Soon Asami came into him, clutching his hips.

When they were both done, Asami gentle moved back down, his dick popping out of his lover abused hole. Akihito soon fell asleep again on the Yakuza's body, again. Asami got up, careful not to wake up his sleeping kitten, to get ready for work. When he was done he sat on the edge of the bed that Akihito was closest to. He moved some loose hair out of Akihito's face. He really did look like a child when he slept. "See you later… Baby." It seems like that would be another inside joke for Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

_How The Grinch Didn't Steal Christmas_

Sheets of white enveloped the streets of Tokyo, it was rare to snow in cities. Tiny cotton balls fell from the heaven above. Everyone had their toasty coats on. Restaurant's had hot chocolate on their menus. The city was dressed in colorful lights. Green trees of all shapes and sizes stood, proud and tall, in almost every corner, with colorful or modest ornaments and an beautiful star or angel on top. All the sign it was December.

The day of Christmas was getting closer and closer. It wasn't common it have a beautiful tree in your living room and open presents on a certain day in Japan. Instead most people used Christmas to spend time with their loved ones, especially couples.

But this Christmas Akihito was alone, no matter how much Akihito denied his relationship with Asami. Speaking of the old man, Asami was off on a business trip. Which kinda made Akihito feel lonely. The blonde wanted it spend a western style of Christmas with his lover, since Asami seemed to know a lot about western culture, well more than himself. And Akihito was pretty interested in western sorts.

No matter how much Akihito pouted, ignored the older male, and wined, like he always did when Asami went on a business trip, Asami still left. The Yakuza boss said it was really important for his business and for his money. Which Akihito snored at, Asami's business is just fine. And on top of that, he has more then enough money. But, Takaba knew that Asami was a worry wort deep down.

At least Asami bought him a big Christmas tree, to make up for his absence. Which didn't make Akihito feel better about his trip. It wasn't Christmas if Asami wasn't there. The tree was not decorated. The lonely boy had no drive to do so. He wanted what happens in those cheesy dramas and romantic comedies. Takaba want him and Asami to decorate the tree together, make cute cookies and gingerbread house, and then open presents. God, he hated how much he sounds like a deprived girlfriend.

Speaking of presents, there were none under the tree or anywhere else in the vast condo. Takaba looked everywhere, all he found was bondage gear, hidden guns, and weirdly named, flavored lube. Akihito got Asami something, from what he saved up from his photo shoots, and was hiding it in his makeshift darkroom. He wonder if the older man would like it, since he has pretty much everything already. Also he wondered if Asami got him something. But looking at Asami, he would definitely get his kitten a gift, probably a expensive one. Asami always treated him like a spoiled cat, which Takaba had to emit, he didn't hate.

Now, in the present. Akihito was in the modern living room, watching random Christmas specials, eating pocky and cheap ramen, as usually. But, today was special. Today was Christmas eve and Takaba was loney. He already tried to make plans with his friends, so he could maybe forget about his gone lover, but all his friends had plans with their families or lovers. The photographer couldn't go to his families because Asami's men would come and ruin the whole thing. And they would ask a whole bunch of questions. His family couldn't know about Asami. Besides his family didn't celebrate Christmas like Asami and him did, western style.

Sighing, Akihito looked at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. 'Geez, it's still early.' Akihito tried to zone out, so time could go by faster, but he couldn't. 'If I made it this far, I can make it till Asami gets back.' The blonde thought forcing himself to stare at the TV. His eye slowly started to wonder to the big plain tree in the corner. "Goddamnit. . ." Takaba murmured to himself.

Again, the blonde forced himself to look at the TV. It seemed like forever. But he knew that he would soon zone out, for at least a little while, and forget about his ordeal. Subconsciously, he looked at the clock. Akihito cursed at himself, yet again. Frustrated, the young adult got up, heading to bed. Sleep would make him forget and make time shorter.

After a tossing and turning a their king size bed, Akihito decided to look through Asami's closet. 'Maybe I can sleep if I wear one of his shirts. Doesn't that happen in dramas?' Akihito thought to himself as he tried not to make a mess in Asami's giant walk in closet. But damn, Asami had a lot of clothes, mostly consisting of expensive blazers and silk ties. All of them were neatly organized by their color.

After sometime of looking at all Asami's clothes, he finally found the right shirt. It was just a simple white button up dress shirt. The blonde took off his own shirt and put on the dress shirt. He look at himself in the full body mirror on the wall. Clad in one Asami's shirt and his own underwear. His blonde hair was mess. He looked a little bit pudge, probably from eat too much christmas chocolate, their were on sale and he thought it would make time go by faster. Eventhough he looked a little pudge, Asami's shirt was still huge on him. The sleeves almost went down to his knees. The bottom went more than halfway down his milky white thighs.

Akihito was pretty average in both height and built, but he felt so incredibly small in his older lovers shirt. Asami was really tall and big, so its not like Akihito needed to feel insecure. Asami was just bigger than him, especially in some places. . .

Walking back to the master bedroom Takaba stop and picked up his phone from where he left it, on the coffee table. He looked if Asami had called or even texted him. He didn't. 'Asami would have at least called since it was christmas eve. That's the last he can do. Or is he trying to make me mad?' Akihito thought as he closed and reopened his message app on his phone a couple of time nervously, just to make sure his phone didn't glitch or made a mistake.

Takaba wanted to call him but what if Asami was in a meeting or sleeping or something of that sort. Takaba didn't want to bother him or his work. He also did not want Asami to say that he deserved a punishment when he came home, and he would following through with that. Akihito's ass didn't need that. Plus he was starting to feel tired, he should try to go to sleep. Even if Asami called he can call back in the morning. It was better to fall asleep as soon as he can then to stay up hoping and hurting.

Akihito got back in bed. His body seemed to fight the sleep at first. But, soon calmed when he relaxed and let the smell of his lover take him to the world of dreams.

_tap. . . . . bump. . . . . bump. . ._

Wavering in and out of sleep, Akihito finally woke up. The blonde kept hearing very, very faint, but loud enough to wake him, taps and bumps. The frighten photographer slowly sat up on the big bed, and started at the closed door. He was kind of scared. Akihito could just scream for help and all of Asami's guard would come, if he was in trouble. But, his mind was still clouded with sleep.

Anyway, What kind of robber or hitman can go pass three floors of security, on the highest floor in one of the highest buildings? Some pretty damn good ones. But, as soon as Takaba took a step in to the endless darkness, he smelled something, someone. It was not some hitman or a robber. Unless they smell like tobacco, musk, and after shave, then I guess not. It smelled like his lover's shirt. It was his lover, Asami.

Akihito quickly but quietly, walk the hallway to the living room. Through the darkness, he saw some odd colors that made their way to the open of the hallway. He didn't know if it was the city lights that shone through the big windows that overlooked the city. But then, when Akihito turned to corner, he knew what it was.

It was it the same tree that Asami had bought him, but it was full of colorful ornaments, had a giant star on top, and shone so bright with all those colorful lights on it. Underneath, was tons, tons of presten. So many that they overflowed up to the middle of the tree and leaked out to the couch. Akihito didn't know how to react to the tree. He just stared at it with big eyes and a gapped mouth, like a dumbfounded child.

He really didn't know what to do when he saw a gingerbread house set on the coffee table, begging to be put together. On that same coffee table, on the corner of it, was a big plate of still warm cookies, of all kinds. A couple of cookies had one small piece that was bitten out. Right to the cookies side was a glass filled halfway with gold liquid with ice. It was whiskey instead of milk.

From the shadows of the darkness, a big elegant hand came and gentle grabbed the glass full of whiskey and brought it to his cunning lips. It was Asami. He was sitting cross legged, nonchalantly in one of his leather chairs. He had a big proud, smug look on his face and he had a stupid Santa Claus hat on. Asami did have a weird sense of humor. Actually, it seemed like he had no humor in him. So, him doing something humorous is even more humorous.

"You. . . You bastard." Was all Akihito said as he look at everything again and again with a stupid smile on his face. Asami got up from his chair. He put down his drink back in the same spot and walk over to his lover. "Merry Christmas." Asami said putting his arms around his lover and nuzzling his face in his hair. "How? I thought that you were on a business trip?" Takaba asked amazed. "I was. I also wanted to surprise you. . . What? Did you think I would forget about you?"Akihito shrunk in Asami arms. "But I only got you one thing. Don't you think this is a little bit too much?"

"No. Not all. This a little bit too less." Asami said leaving Akihito side and sat on the couch, picking up a present in the happening. Akihito got the hint that it was time to open them, so he went and got his one for Asami.

After Akihito open all of his, which took a while. Akihito gave Asami his gift. Asami opened it with pleasure. Takaba found it on a gag gift site. It was a batman snuggie. Akihito gave out a dry laugh, hoping that Asami wouldn't hate it. "You kinda remind of batman because you always save the day and stuff. And you guys kinda look alike. Same body types, you know?" Now Akihito was just being awkward. But, Asami laughed. "I love it, Akihito." The younger one beamed at him, glad that he liked it.

As Asami folded the snuggie, Akihito asked, "Are you sure that's enough?" Akihito felt bad because all Asami got was a stupid gag gift. When Akihito got new cameras, video games with dlc packs, clothes, tons of pocky, and many more items. Thankful for all these gifts, Akihito was still surprised with this surprise. Asami seemed like he would be the Grinch not Santa. Maybe he had a change of heart. Or he was actually Satan and rearranged some letters, hoping that that would trick some cute elf like Akihito.

"Yes. I already have all I want." Asami said as he played with the buttons on his own shirt that Akihito was wearing. Akihito wearing his own shirt make Asami, like the pervert he was, get unbelievably hard. Right when he was about to kiss his lovers cute lips, Akihito asked looking up at the pervert, "Are you sure?" His eye and pouty lip made Asami heart race faster.

"Actually." Asami breathed out reaching in to his back pocket. He pulled out a note, it was folded once. On the front, written in Asami perfect hand wright, it said 'Christmas List'. He handed to Akihito who going to read it. As soon as Takaba opened it, he crumpled it up and threw it across the room. Asami chuckled and topped him, lovingly. Akihito protest soon died down as soon as Asami worked his 'magic'.


	3. Chapter 3

There's No More Room In Heaven

Paper after paper, Asami was signing contracts and what not, in his dim home office. It was late in the evening. The sun decided to check out early than usual. The bright, colorful lights that radiated from the tall buildings of Tokyo, shown through the freshly polished windows. It was a surprise for Asami to be home at this time. He was usually was too busy keeping up with his hectic schedule. But, today was a little bit different.

He was still busy with work. But, Akihito has made some fickle and unclear choices recently. And Asami wanted to know what was going on with his pet. After all, he was a dominating master. Everything that, will, or was happening to Akihito, Asami knew. It's not like Asami didn't trust Akihito, it's just because he was a dominating man. He like to know what was happening around him and have a commanding influence over those things. Those things made him feel secure.

It all started about a week ago. Asami got home a little bit later than his usual hours, when he saw some questionable thing around the penthouse. First of all there were marking in the genkan. The marking where done some time ago, maybe four-ish hours, guessing by the dried mud. Which didn't make much of a lead because it has been raining a lot recently. Also there where place by the penthouse that would have mud, like planter that spilled dirt because of the high rain levels.

They shoe marking were not Akihito, they were much bigger, plus all of his shoes were there and clean. They were not Kou's either. From prior knowledge, Asami new that Kou had pretty much the same size feet as the photographer. They were also not one of his men. If one of his men were to come in it would have to be an emergency and Asami was to be called right away. Plus none of his men had dirty shoes. And by the look of the markings they were sneakers, none of his men wore sneakers either.

Further inspection in the vast apartment, there was two sets of already used dishes on the dining room table. It looked like Akihito had someone over of a hot pot. Which of course Asami didn't really like. Walking away from all of the clues, Asami walked to the master bedroom where his sleeping Akihito was at. Akihito was alway asleep past three o'clock in the morning.

Leaning on the door frame, the Yakuza look at his lover sleeping body. How the hell did Takaba get someone past all the security? Maybe it was Kou and he had just a big pair of shoes on. The security knew he was allowed in, he was no menace.

In the morning, Asami asked Akihito about what happened when he was gone, Akihito gave an awkward laugh and said that it was just Kou. So, Asami let that one side, but with a strict call to the security that only himself and Akihito was allowed in, no one else. Asami knew something fishy was going on.

But, then he got call almost everyday that Takaba was trying to get someone in. Judging by his cellphone records and bills he was texting more than usual and with a foreign number. Takaba was also getting home later than him. Takaba stopped coming to his work just to say hi or hangout. All of these problems made Asami jealous. They were getting in they way of his and Akihito time together. So, thats why Asami was working at home until he found out what was happening. If Akihito stopped going to him, he would come to Akihito. But, whenever Asami tried to ask the younger male, all he got was stubborn answers or plain excuses. Which riled Asami up even more.

'_I swear to God, when I catch that boy I'm going to-_' _Knock Knock. _A small knock interpreted Asami's thoughts. He knew it was Akihito. "Come in." Asami answered in his normal, baritone voice as he went back to his paper. Slowly the door opened. Akihito's face peaked through, looking as if he didn't want to mess with the lion in its territory.

Awkwardly, Akihito made his way towards Asami's mahogany desk. He stood there, awkwardly. he was silent for quite some time as Asami when about his work like he wasn't even there. "What is it, Akihito?" Asami asked after some time. "Um. . . I-I was wondering i-if. . ." The blonde stuttered. "If what?" Asami asked as he put down his pen and leaned back in his leather chair.

"If you could. . . lead me some m-money?" Takaba asked has he stared at his feet, to scared into look at Asami intense eyes. "For what?" Asami questioned, he felt that something fishy was happening again. "Um so. . . I can go somewhere." Akihito said as if he was making his alibi up as he went along. "Where? With whom?" Asami wanted to get some answers. "To um . . .To-" Akihito was really nervous. "You know, Akihito, right now would be a good time to tell me who you have been hanging out with." The Yakuza got up from his chair, slyly.

"W-What? I have been hanging out with no one!" Akihito was stubborn like always. "Oh, you haven't? It seems like it. You've been out later then me. You've smuggled someone in my apartment for dinner" Asami pointed out as he sat on the edge of his desk right next to where his lover has standing. "I-I have not!" Takaba argued. ". . .Are you sure?" Asami whispered as he stood up and kissed Akihito, hoping to seduce him like always.

When Asami retreaded he looked at Akihito straight in the face. "Hm? . . .Are you not?" The red faced man looked everywhere that was not Asami. "Mh, well. . ." The Yakuza took of his tie and grabbed his lover smaller hands. He tied his tie tight as his lover tried to fight him off. Asami push him firmly on one of the matching leather couches.

"If you're not going to give me answers, then I'm going to get them." Asami said as he went behind his desk, took out a key, and opened a drawer. Akihito watch him as he came back it him with a black bag. Akihito was confused. Then Asami opened the bag and dumped the contents on the coffee table in front of the couch. Tons of adult toy, lube, whips, and things that Akihito has never even seen before feel out of the bag and onto the table.

"There are twenty things here. We'll see how many you can go through before you break and tell me who you have been seeing." Asami said dangerously as he leaned down eye level with his cute, scared kitten. The blondes eyes went wide. Before Akihito could even protest, Asami was already pulling down his ripped blue jeans down and underwear. "Ah. . .A-Asami Stop!" The blonde tried to fight off Asami by kicking his legs. That only made Asami more determined.

Asami ripped his lover shirt off and grabbed a random bottle of lube. He poured the slick stuff all over Takaba toros in copious amounts. Asami big hands began to massage and spread the lube all over Akihito body. But, he made sure not to touch Akihito semi-hard arousal. The blonde tried to ignore his older lover's sensual hands but he couldn't.

Asami reached behind him and grabbed a small pink pill shaped vibrator. He turned it on and rubbed it on Akihito nipples and now hard dick, getting lube on the it. Takaba tried to push his older lover away with his tied hand but they got pushed back over his head. After the small vibrator got enough lube on it, Asami pulled Akihito's legs over his head and stuck it in his rose bud like tight hole.

"Oh, Do you need other one, Akihito?" Asami said as he popped another small vibertor in and another. Then Asami turned them all on medium power. Asami pulled Akihito off of the couch and on to the floor. Then he took Takaba spot on the couch and unzipped his own pants. "Oi, come here." Asami commanded as he took out his length. When Akihito didn't come, he was too busy shaking from the pleasure that was racking his body, Asami gave him a warning glare when Akihito looked up. Slowly but surely the male on the ground crawled closer to sit in between Asami legs on the floor.

"Good boy." Asami said almost mockingly as he stoked Akihito golden hair. Asami put his hand on the back of his lover head and gently but firmly pressed his head down. Takaba first tried to fight it but then played along when Asami gave him another warning glare and quickly turned one of the vibrators up then back to it normal setting.

Asami lowered his lover's small mouth on to his own hard, big dick. Asami gave out a shudder sigh as his dick forced its way in the back of Akihito's throat. The younger one gave a gagging noise followed by a moan. Asami removed his hand and put it on the back of the couch as he waited for Akihito to start moving his head. Akihito waited for a moment, trying to steady his mind from the vibrations in his ass.

Takaba put his tied hands on Asami thighs and moved his mouth off of Asami. Asami dick popped out of Akihito's mouth and proudly plopped back to original standing, a couple inches away from Asami stomach. Akihito removed his hands and sat back, hissing when his bare ass made contact with the cold floor.

Asami wait for a moment and watched Akihito. "Are you going to tell me now, Akihito?" The male on the floor didn't give an answer just stared to the floor and hissed at the vibrators. The dark haired man smirked. "Well, if you not going to cooperate then I'll make you." Asami grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and gently but firmly tugged Akihito back to his place.

Asami slid his length back in his lover's mouth. And he started to play with the options on the vibrators. Since Akihito wasn't going to move his head, Asami was going to do it for him. The dark haired man moved Takaba's head up and down at a fast and hard pace. Akihito's brows came closer together, a sign that he didn't like the fast pace. He wanted Asami to stop but the grip on his hair told him the shouldn't even try to escape. There was only one way, to bite. But, he knew better.

One time Akihito bite Asami in his no no spot. That only got him a fierce punishment. You would think that Asami, being the sadistic bastard he was, would like that. But that bite was more than just a nip. And Takaba didn't want to get in anymore trouble then he was already. He knew Asami was jealous, he always was. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a life and friends. Asami was also the type to act on the jealously so he guessed he couldn't have a normal life. Which was not fair to Akihito.

This hard and fast pace really hurt Akihito's jaw. Luck for him Asami decided to calm down. Asami started take his time in Takaba's warm mouth, moving Akihito head slowly and deeper. The vibrators inside Takaba were starting to get unbearable. His own leaking dick needed to be touched. When he tried to touch it Asami would call him out and moved his head harder, making him choke. Or he would turn all the vibrators up all the way.

The tortured young man on the floor started to not care about Asami's dick being pushed in his throat, he was too lost in his world of pleasure. When Asami moved Takaba's head back, of his dick. A trail of spit and pre-cum hung off of the blonde's mouth. "Are you going to tell me now?" Asami asked, getting even more hard, if that was possible, by Akihito face. It was sweaty, rosie red and so full of pleasure.

Akihito didn't hear Asami question, he was too busy with his own pleasure. Asami picked up his lover, not too impressed with his answer. He placed Akihito on his back on the leather couch. Then he pulled the pink vibrators out one by one. While Akihito tried to suppress his moans. Asami grabbed a dildo from the coffee table. He held it up from Akihito to see. Akihito stared up at it with wide eyes. It was big and thick. It looked like it would not fit. "If you don't tell me then. . ." Asami rubbed it against the blondes hole.

"Ngh, Asami w-wait." Asami tried to push the big dildo but it would not fit. It hurt too. "Ouch! W-Wait! I-I'll tell you!" Akihito felt like he was being split in two. Asami sure was ruthless. The dark hair man withdrew the dildo and waited. "I-I meet someone at a photoshoot . . .and we had a lot in common. So, we started to hang out." Akihito said as fast as he could so Asami couldn't interrupt him. "Why didn't you tell?" Asami questioned.

"Because you're always jealous! I can't hang out with anyone! You won't let me have a life! Its not fair! You have one. You hang out with people! Why can't I?" Akihito was really upset. "The only reason I 'hang out' with people is because it's work. I let you take photos, so be grateful. And yes I am jealous. You are mine, always will be. No one can take you away from me. I won't let anyone come close to you. I can't take that chance." Asami said, looking into Akihito eyes with passion that will only be from Akihito.

Takaba didn't know what to say. He just started up at Asami. The older man leaned down and kiss his stunned lover. Asami took of his own button up shirt and his pants and underwear. He positioned himself above his lover. Asami undid Akihito binding. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami muscular torso. Asami wrapped the blonde's slim legs around his hips. Slowly, Asami pushed his dick in Akihito still tight hole.

"Ow! A-Asami!" Akihito began to uncomfortably shift underneath Asami. "Shh. Shh. Just relax." Asami cooed in his lover's ear, kissing his cheek afterwards. When Akihito seemed to relax a bit, which took a while because all he had to stretch him out was those small vibrators, Asami began to pound into him. Akihito still had no idea how Asami could got so fast and for so long.

After a while of screaming in ecstasy, Akihito was turned on top of Asami. The blonde tried to move, using Asami's chest as support, but he was having trouble. Asami was getting impatient. He started to thrust up into Akihito warm, slick hole.

"Ah! C-Cum-. . .I-I'm-Ah!" Akihito moaned as he spilled his cum all over Asami chest. Akihito knees could not support him anymore. Akihito fell on top of Asami, who was still thrusting up into him, trying to reach his own climax. After a couple of thrusts, Asami came into his boy, with a deep moan.

Both of them relax into each other. After some time Asami spoke. "Learn your lesson yet?" Akihito answered back, sleepy. "What am I supposed to say to him? . . .We were going to see a movie . . .and I was gonna pay but I have no money. . .Thats why I asked you for some." Asami stoked his lover's blonde hair and replied. "Tell him that's there is no more room for him. . .Plus we can see a movie." Akihito let out a small laugh. The thought of Asami in a movie theater was funny to him. "Sure. Whatever you say, old man."


	4. Chapter 4

_Face Cream_

Akihito winched in pain as he touched his face. He had a stupid pimple on his cheek, and it hurt. It was irritated as fuck. The red swollen thing was not ready to be popped. But from looking at various websites, some people say not to pop them. Some say it doesn't really matter if its just one or two.

How was Akihito supposed to know. He never really had a problem with acne. Rarely would he get one or two here and there. They never really hurt either. And they never bothered him, unlike this one. Not bother self esteem wise, but it just bugged him and it hurt. They pain would not go away.

Since they pain acted up, Akihito has been on the internet to see if there was anything that would help. And there were a lot. The blonde haired young man tried everything to homemade face mask to toothpaste to steam. Nothing seemed to be working.

Akihito needs some advice from someone. Not someone like they people on those websites. They only say what has happened to their own skin. Akihito needs his own personal advice. But, Akihito was not going to see a doctor. Why would he wait and have to go somewhere when he could just say here and he see his, uh, own doctor.

"AAAAAASSSSAAMMMIIIIII!" Akihito yell placing his expansive laptop, that Asami bought him, on the coffee table from the living room couch. "What is it?" The summoned man entered from the hall. He had got off of work earlier than usual. When Asami got off work he would relax. So, now his blazer and tie was off and now in the dirty clothes hamper.

"How do you keep you skin so healthy?" Akihito asked looking at the man the was now looking out the window and undoing his cufflinks. Asami did have very good skin. Akihito has never seen a blemish on him. Takaba wanted to know his secret.

"Good hygiene." Asami answered as if Akihito was stupid. "No, I mean what is your secret?" Akihito asked again. "I don't have one." Asami walked to the coffee table and casually pick up one of his documents that he was meaning to finish later. Reading it, he could sense Akihito stare burning into him.

"Come on. I know you do!" Takaba insisted. He knew Asami had a secret. He alway did. "Well, You're out of luck because I don't have a secret." Asami said still reading his document. Akihito was quiet for a minute. Starring, more like glaring at Asami broad back. He thought about how to get Asami to tell him.

Opening his mouth to say something, the man that was sitting crossed legged on the couch shut his mouth. He didn't know what to say. He knew his lover was not going to crack. Akihito looked at the ground and crossed his arms. His lips pouting. As soon as he was going to ask about his own problem. The Yakuza baritone voice flowed through Akihito ears.

"Well. . . There is one thing." Asami said over his shoulder. He looked at his kitten as if he was a pieces of meat, ready to be ravished. Akihito's looked up, his pout getting deeper as he saw the smirk on his lover's face. Asami seemed to float to the couch. The young man on the couch watched in awe, _Asami was so smooth._ But he kept his frown.

Asami stopped right in front of the other man. Akihito looked up at the dark haired man, and stared at his perfect smirking lips. Asami look down at his blonde kitten. His eye sharpened as he saw Akihito's cute, small pout and his big hazel eyes looking up at him. Asami nether regions became unashamedly warm.

Akihito's face became warm and pink as he fell into reality, he was staring at Asami for too long. Akihito look down to hide his embarrassment. As his eyes fell down his eyes got caught on something. Well, how could you not notice it. It was right there in front of his face. Akihito swallowed and glared, he knew he was going to be caught on it later.

Asami smirked became more noticeable as he saw Akihito stare and glare at his pelvic region, which was getting more warmer by the second. Asami actually pushed out his hip just out a little and put his hands in his pockets just to mock his lover. Akihito looked away with his face cutely flushed pink. "How is that going to help my skin!" The Yakuza gave a small chuckle. "You asked for my secret."

"There no way that sucking you off helps your skin!" Akihito yelled, secretly embarrassed. "Semen has anti-ageing effects if you put it on your face." Asami stared down at his lover. The blonde laughed inside, _being a pervert made you beautiful?!_ "But I don't need anti-ageing effects! I'm not fiffty like you!" Akihito said looking away "Plus you don't even put it on your face!"

Asami grabbed his kitten chin and made him look at him. Looking at Akihito pink face Asami asked something dirty. "Oh really? What do I do with it?" Akihito tried to get out of Asami tight grip but he couldn't. He was forced to look Asami straight in the eye. Akihito closed his shy eyes but Asami grip tightened painfully.

"What do I do with it?" Asami lead down and whispered, looking dead into Akihito's eyes. His warm breath on Akihito's face. ". . .Y-You um . . . swallow i-it." Asami lead into Akihito ear said with a nip at the end of his perverted question. "Hmm? What do I swallow, Akihito?" The blonde cursed under his breath. "A-Ah. . .You s-swallow my c-cum." Akihito said more clearly and loudly. His eyes squinting shyly as Asami looked into them again.

Slowly leaning in Asami gave Akihito a very long, gentle kiss. Which made Akihito go weak and breathless. Slowly Asami pulled back and stared into his lover's eyes. Both of them seemed to be lost in each other's eyes, even shy Akihito. After sometime Asami gave his cute kitten a quiet peck on the lips and straightened up.

Asami undid his belt and unzipped his pants as he stared down at his lover. Akihito looked down at the floor and unconsciously licked his lips. He didn't say anything. He knew Asami would get his way one way or another.

Once Asami undid his pant his took Akihito's hands, which were nervously picking at the couch, and pulled his closer to the edge. Once Akihito's butt was halfway off the couch, he felt like he was going to fall off, but Asami blocked the way. The Yakuza put his lover's hands on his warm spot. He wanted Akihito to pull out his dick.

Akihito big eyes looked up at him, unsure what the older man wanted. Asami gave him a small nod, as if saying carry on. Akihito looked back at the bugle and traced his fingers over it. Slowly his took it out, not daring to look up. Once the dick was out he need, actually had to, get the balls out. For some odd reason Asami seemed to have a testicle fetish. Whenever Akihito gave him a blowjob, was forced to give him a blowjob, Asami alway made him lick and suck on the lower parts.

Akihito gabbed the penis and upped it up to get Asami tesicles out of his pants. Asami gave a deep sigh as he did. The blonde blushed. Akihito didn't mean to make him moan, he was just trying to get everything out.

Once everything was out Akihito looked at Asami hard arousal. Akihito blushed hard at it. It was big and thick. He still had no idea how it could fit into him. He also had no idea how it could go so long without eruption like a volcano, which it did at the very end.

As much of Asami loved the way Akihito look at him like that, he was dieing here. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't get sucked off by his kitten's soft lips. He usually was a very patient man but today he was bit impatient. He grabbed on to Akihito head with his a hand and his other hand grabbing onto his dick. He gently guiding his hard penis into Akihito hot mouth.

Asami sighed as Akihito hollowed his cheeks and looked up at him. Asami pushed his kitten blonde head in so he could fit as much as he could inside. When Akihito face twisted up in dislike, started to gag and Asami felt he beginning of his throat, Asami stopped right where he was. He didn't want Akihito to choke. . . Not yet aways.

Akihito began to move his head at a slow pace. Without dismay, Asami was too busy starting at Akihito's red face, to want him to go faster, like he always wanted. Asami couldn't fathom shoving his dick down Akihito throat at the moment. The calm paced pleasure and the way Akihito sucked and licked sloppy when his dick pop out of his mouth. All the spit and pre cum that dripped down Akihito's chin. Asami was in heaven. A long, hard day at work would make you forget this heavenly spot on earth. Maybe tomorrow would be a take you pet to work day. Asami liked that idea.

Asami sighed again was he popped out of his eager mouth. Akihito's mouth started to hurt. He has been on Asami for about ten minutes now but it seemed like a hour. But he could not bring himself to stop. He loved Asami's deep, quiet moans and the way his hot dick pulsed in his mouth. He wanted more. Akihito leaned down to suck on the bottom of the base, when Asami moved his head to his balls. Of course. Being wrapped up in his own mind, the blonde forgot about his lover weird fetish.

After a lack of oxygen from being pressed against Asami's, forced to suck and lick on him, the man on the couch got pulled back with his hair. Trying to catch his breath Akihito just know noticed his own arousal that was causing a painful tent in his pants. Asami looked at his lover's face. Just with a look like that, breathless, red in the face, tears in his eyes for being gagged, and spit dripping down his face, Asami felt like cumming.

He saw the tent in Akihito's pants. But needed to cum first. He usually didn't cum this fast but his love did need it. Dragging Akihito by his blonde hair and forced himself into the back of his throat. Akihito gag just a little. But he was happy that Asami let him go at his own pace. After a few licks of the bulbous head and some deep sucks, Akihito felt liquid fill his mouth.

Asami held on to Akihito jaw as he moved in and out a few times to ride out his high. He pulled out of his lovers precious mouth. Cum stuck to Asami dick. Asami wipes his dick onto Akihito face, trying to get rid of the cum on it to 'help' Akihito skin problem. After he was done he held his hand to Akihito's mouth. The young man spit out the cum on to Asami's hand. Asami then wiped the the white fluid all over Akihito's flush face. There was a lot. Akihito face felt very wet and sticky. It felt weird. He tried to wipe it off but Asami caught his hand.

Akihito felt embarrassed at the way Asami was staring at him. He looked at him as if he was proud of what he did to his poor Aki. Akihito looked down. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth, nothing came out but stutters.

Asami looked down and smirked. "Hmm? You need more?" Akihito looked up at his with wide eyes and protested. But the older just pushed him down and got on top of him. Ignoring his protests, Asami said playfully, "My, My. what a selfish kitten I have!" That was the last thing Akihito heard as he was lost in euphoria once again.

After a couple positions and Akihito's face being smeared with cum, his own and his lovers, Akihito passed out. Asami always loved it when he did. He was proud that he could bring him to that state. Only he could do this to Akihito.

Akihito woke up, his bum sore, _what a surprise! _His face had something wet on it. His head was on something firm but soft. It wasn't their shared bed. The pillows were way to soft and fluffy. Akihito opened his eye. He was on the couch. There was a wet washcloth on his forehead. His pillow was Asami leg. Akihito liked the feeling of the soft, expansive bath robe that he was wearing. Akihito wished he was wearing one. All he had was a blanket that was draped over the lower half of his body.

His stirring caught Asami attention. He looked away from is paperwork that he finally got to and put down his dunhill in the ashtray. "What time is it?" Akihito asked while stretching on his lover's leg. "Ten." Asami answered, taking off the washcloth that he use to take off all the dried cum.

Akihito gave a small hum and sat up. He got up to see if his pimple went down. Once he was half was out of the living room he heard Asami call his name.

"What?" Akihito asked still sleepy. "People should wash their face every day." Asami said trying to ruffle his sleepy kitten up. Akihito knew the bastard had a smug look on his face. He want to go over there and smack it off his face. But he just sighed a walk to the bathroom. Once he was there he saw that his pimple was almost gone. All that was left was a tiny red dot. He sighed. Akihito sweared Asami was either magic or a mad scientist.

❁Author Notes-❁

I'm sorry I haven't

updated lately.

Please don't kill

me! (*O∀O*) I

was really sick.

Then I was really

busy. Also I'm now

open for suggestions!~^-^


	5. Chapter 5

_Motherly Instincts And A Man Child_

Blonde hair and all of his clothes dripping wet, Akihito walked into Asami place. Well it was his place too. But the young man had too much pride to admit that. After all he _was _taken against his will. Asami made him live in his gigantic penthouse with him. He was barely able to go outside. Asami seemed to always had to keep a leash on him. Asami treated him like a house cat. He always had to be greeted and kissed and hugged once he came through the front door from a hard day at work. Like a lonely cat would do to its missed master. And other things alike. But Asami has loosened up. Just a bit.

Akihito didn't mind that much. Honestly, he kinda liked the special attention that he got from his older lover. Akihito knew that Asami did know, somehow, that Akihito loved that attentions and him. Even though Akihito never said anything. Asami always know. The man was like a unknown being that knew every and maybe even was everything, well at least to certain blonde photographer.

Grossly peeling off wet socks, Akihito cursed at the weather. He didn't hate rain. He didn't like it either. But when it constantly rain non stop for a week, it was hard to be so so with it. The first couple of days was just a light shower that eased any harsh, dry cracks in the world. But then, the sidewalks where like beaches, you had to stay clear of the gutter because they were like the ocean. You would get drenched even if you had a umbrella, which everyone had.

Everyone seemed to be getting cold, which was not much of a surprise. Akihito didn't want to follow the trend. Not being able to breath right, coughing up weird stuff, alway having a tickle in the throat, being oddly freezing but super hot and more things that did not sound appealing to Akihito. But just a sniffle was alright if he could bypass the real thing.

Akihito has not had that sniffle yet. He was worried that he was going to get the real thing and get all those terrible add ons. Akihito hasn't been using *ugai, like some Japanese people use. But Akihito would rather get the worst kinds of colds then use ugai. It was vail. And cold medicine was not the most popular and inexpensive thing to find or buy. Plus the vivid memories of young Aki being immensely sick and have to got to school, haunted the now young man. From what Akihito hear about other countries, Japan seemed a bit ridiculous when it came to missing school or work. But, you gotta do what you gotta do.

Afraid of getting a dreadful cold, Akihito hurried to take his clothes off. After that he would go straight to a hot shower and then sit next warm heater while drinking the hot chocolate that Asami got him, just nice, random gift. That hot chocolate was not the kind that you got at a random store either. Knowing Asami of course it has to come straight from Italy, or some where European.

As the man in the door was stripped that last article of clothes something clicked in his mind. Asami was supposed to get off early today. Well now, noon was almost dead. About a half an hour left until the sun would get tired from it job of sitting in the sky all day and would drop, if there was a sun today.

The young man paused, trying to hear the sign that his lover was home. He didn't want to get caught by Asami in this type a situation. It would be a bit embarrassing. Trying to calm himself, Akihito listened harder. All he hear was the ticking of the clock, the pitter patter of rain and some how from the very top of the highest building he could hear, faintly, random cars passing. Akihito forgot that Asami doesn't make noise like he does. Asami was constantly on 'patrol', so he had to keep quiet. Plus Asami was a pretty calm person. Why would a calm person make a whole bunch of noise?!

Well, whatever. Akihito would just run to the nearest bathroom, not the master bathroom that him and Asami used most of the time. If he saw Asami he would just say he didn't want to get a cold and he was going straight to the shower. He would understand. Asami wouldn't think that Akihito was streaking. But he might think it was invitation for something else. But that was ok. Akihito wasn't sore today, he could take some more rounds, even though Akihito would rather not.

Akihito slowly peaked around the corner to the living room and the hall was to some room, that included Asami room. All was still. The blonde knew if he would wait there Asami would come, from the front door perhaps. After a few words of ecoughmet, Akihito took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Getting about half way, the running man slammed straight into a large floating suit, Asami. Akihito life saw now over. Well at least from the rest of the night. He would get slammed into so many hard time that he would pass out. Akihito would rather rest and/or cuddle for now.

Looking at the ground and Asami italian leather shoes, Akihito face looked as if he was puppy waiting for his punishment. As almost a minute passed. Akihito wonder when the man was going to take him. Was he toying with the young man? Akihito thought he went deaf because of the silent and still air that wrapped around them. Oddly enough, Akihito couldn't sense someone looked at him. He usually could, since Asami was always staring at him body. His now naked body wasn't being stared at, at all.

A small clear of the throat scared away the silents. In the minced of raising his head, Akihito hear the man before him speak. "Akihito-san, Asami-sama his resting in his room." Upon hearing this voice, Akihito's head snapped up. That wasn't his lovers voice. Akihito was faced with a man in glasses. It was Asami secretary, Kirishima. Akihito made a quick try to cover his body with his hands while stuttering the secretary's name in surprises. But Kirishima seemed to have no interest or intent to looked below his shoulder. Even when Akihito was looking down Kirishima looked straight ahead, not wanting an 'accidents'. Kirishima was smart enough to know that if he looked down his head would be on stick.

"W-What happened?" Akihito asked after he saw what Kirishima's real intentions were and he was comfortable cover his lower regions with his hands. "Asami-sama said he doesn't feel good. He looks like it too." Kirishima said with worry barely showing on his austere look of his, while reposition his glasses.

"Oh ok. . . By the way I was going to take shower because I don't want to get cold. All my clothes got wet." Akihito said hoping that the taller man in front of him didn't think he was some weirdo nudist. Or that he was planning to get Asami to jump on him. He wasn't a pervert like his lover! "Yes. The weather will clear up soon." Kirishima said as he looked out a widow in the living room that was keeping out a flood. "Check up on Asami-sama soon. There's medicine in the bathroom cabinet. Akihito-san." With a deep bow, not as deep as the ones that he gives to his boss, Kirishima was off to do the work that his boss couldn't finish.

After Akihito hear the front door shut he uncovered his junk. It was now quiet. The only thing that could be hear was the clock and the rain own again. The blonde man walked to the bathroom. But once he got to Asami's door he wounder if he should go in. What if Asami was asleep and Akihito could use the master bathroom. But what if Asami was awake and something else happened.

Akihito's curious got the best of him. Also he wanted to use the gigantic shower in their bathroom. To add the those, Akihito wanted to know if Asami was alright. The big lug was probably fine, but Akihito shyly had to worry like a housewife he was. It's probably just a small cold, but then Asami wouldn't make a huge deal about it and leave work early then he was supposed to. Maybe this was a trick. Or Asami was really, really sick.

Akihito decided to take a peek inside. Slowly opening the door. Akihito could see his shadow in the dark room. He could barely see in it. It was so dark inside. Walking a little bit inside, Akihito could make out a big figure spread out on the bed. Akihito waited there, waiting to see if Asami was going to move or say something. All the sleeping man did was breath noisily and move his chest up and down.

Akihito rushed quietly to his closet. If Asami was going to wake up he better not be naked. The blonde man hurried to put on his clothes, only having one heart attack while Asami's noise breathing stopped but soon returning, louder.

After all of his clothes were on Akihito forgot about his shower. Instead he want to see Asami closer. He hoped turning on a light wouldn't wake him up. It usually did. This time it didn't. The man was truly sick. His tan skin was slightly flushed red. He had on normal pajamas on, not his normal dress, a three piece suit or naked. His mouth was open since he couldn't breath out his nose. His breathing was loud too. The pillows that were elevating his head were now pushed to the side. And his body was on both sides of the bed. Asami never snored or move around in his sleep, he usually stayed on his own side of the bed even when Akihito wasn't there to have a 'sleepover' with him.

Out of motherly instincts, Akihito gently put the pillows underneath this lovers head, hoping that would help his breathing. Akihito was amazed at how Asami didn't wake up. He was knocked out for sure. Akihito could do all the embarrass thing to him that he wanted.

Poking the sleeping man's cheek, Akihito smiled and let out a quiet laugh. He wounder if Asami would be hungry when he woke up. He thought to himself what would a good dish be for someone sick. He settled on rice porridge and some hot tea. Maybe he should wait for Asami to wake up. Nah, he could just warm to up later. With that in mind he turned off the light and waking to the kitchen. He hoped Asami would like his cooking. Well he always cooked for Asami. Asami insisted on it. He wasn't good nor bad. His skill have improved.

Once Akihito pouring the porridge in a bowl, quite proud of the taste, Akihito heard a loud crash. He ran to Asami bedroom hoping for the worst. Once he got there he turned on the lights. What he saw was a distressed Asami , that made his heart feel heavy with emphy, starting up at him with a hazy glaze in his eyes. He was no longer had his mouth open. His nose make annoying whistle noise as he breathed slowly. He looked paler than before. Only his cheeks and nose were red. His head looked lower. Where did the other pillow go?!

Akihito tore his gaze off his sick lover and looked around the room, urgently and confused. There was the pillow. It was thrown across the room. Glass surrounded it. Akihito face went to urgently to a 'are you kidding me'- blank face. Asami threw a pillow at a vase to get his attention. "Asami, what was that for? . . ." Asami hazy expression didn't change as he head up his arm, reaching for his kitten. Were they changing roles now?! Asami looked like innocent child wanting his mother. But his flinty look didn't leave all the way. Maybe he just looked like that without trying. Either way Akihito heart still swelled up. _Damn this beautiful man of his!_

Akihito face was still blank as he looked at Asami, inside he was the opposite. "Hold on, I made food." The blonde said as he left the room with the same expression. He didn't see the warm smile that Asami face blossomed into. As soon as the door closed he bend down and laughed to himself. This was too rich! "Haha-A-Asami acting like a child, a brat! Hahah"

Asami waited patiently as he waited for Akihito to get his food. He could hear Akihito laughing outside the door. He was showing his 'non-sadistic', soft side and he was laughing at him! Its not like he can't help it. Asami felt like he floating through time right now, ready to pass out, and Akihito was laughing! Nevertheless, he still smiled again.

Once Akihito came in with a tray of food and placed it on the bed side table. The blonde man was going to get a broom so he could pick up the glass but a big, hot and clammy hand stopped him. He looked up and saw Asami starting at him with the same look as before. Akihito sat on the bed. "You want me to feed you?" Asami gave a cute, a close as he can get to it, nod. Akihito smiled shyly grabbed the bowl.

"Can't talk?" Akihito asked as he blew a bit on the porridge to cool it down. Asami gave another nod, to hurt to talk. After a couple spoon full of food, which Asami that was the best and made his throat feel abit better, Akihito put the bowl down and started to go through Asami side table. He pulled out a notepad, that Asami used do random math on when he read his documents that had to do with money, and a pen. "Here you can use this!" Akihito said cheerfully.

Once it was in his hand, Asami started to write. He tore it off and handed it to his lover. It said in Asami perfect handwriting; ' Don't call me a brat again or you know what will happen, . . .mother.' Akihito chuckled nervously. "What?! I never called you a brat! I said the most perfect child one could ever ask for!" Asami smirked and thought '_That's right, brat._'

* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･❤Notes❤* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*

*Ugai- Means gurgle. But in Japan they gurgle this medicine stuff that kill the germs of a cold. I don't know how popular it is in Japan, since I don't live there and you can't find much about on the internet just a wiki page. . . ∩( ・ω・)∩


	6. Chapter 6

_Gluttonous Portions_

"Waoh. . ." Akihito breathed under his breath. Today, and for the rest of the week, Akihito and Asami would be staying in a ryokan. The most expensive and extravagant ryokan Akihito has ever saw. The room was so big and full of beautiful furniture and decorations. The room had traditional look to it, with flowers everywhere and sliding doors, but with a bit of a modern look. Well, this was Asami taste, after all.

Akihito was a little stressed out due to some photo shoots and clients. Of course, after Asami heard he took care of it. And Asami had been really busy with work and has not doted on his lover in some time. To cheer Akihito up, Asami took him to a ryokan, to relax. It was very secluded and private, not like most ryokans. This was great place for them. He was sure that Akihito would love the beautiful nature around and would like to take pictures of it. Asami was even more sure that he would love the hot springs himself.

"You like it?" Asami question was more of a statement. The dark haired man pushed the dumbfounded blonde, still awed by the room right in the doorway, so he could get in. Akihito gave a puppy like sound of a anger as he almost fell down, but was saved by a big hand. Asami didn't mean to push him that hard. He wanted to give his lover a small love push.

The cute anger was quickly replaced with a the same sound before, aw and comfort. Asami hugged him closed from behind as Akihito looked bright eyes at the two yukata on the table, neatly folded with a small white note of thanks. "Can we wear them now?" Akihito asked looking up at his lover, a child like glint in his eyes. Asami's heart melted. His hard face didn't show it, as always. "Whenever you want."

The smaller man ran up to the table, breaking their close contact. The other male was not to far behind. Akihito picked up the smaller one, which he guessed was his. He held it up and it unfolded. Akihito liked it. It matched Asami's, black with patterns of white. But somehow it was more feminine. Probably because of the more pronounced flowers and the fact that Asami's was way bigger. Nethertheless, Akihito liked it.

"Where's the bathroom?" Asami picked up is yukata and guided Akihito to the bathroom. "I can put this on myself, Asami!" Akihito hissed as the dark haired man walked into the vast bathroom with him. "I bet you don't know how to put on a yukata." Asami said smirking as he put his hand underneath Akihito's shirt. The now slightly flushed man shuddered at the warm intruder. As he was about to protest again, Asami said with a very small smirk, "Don't worry I won't do anything." He just wanted to help Akihito.

After slowly stripping off his lover clothes, Asami gently grabbed the yukata that Akihito held in his almost shaking hands. He put on the yukata and the obi with ease. I was easy since Akihito was cooperative. Akihito had to say that it look complicated to put on. After Asami smoothed out all the wrinkles, to Akihito; an excuse to touch him even more, Asami stepped back and admired his work.

Akihito was about to leave, to check out the rest of the rooms and so Asami could change, but a hand stopped him. "You're not going to help me?" Asami practically whispered in his ear. The blonde didn't understand why the yakuza always had to be so close. But if he pointed this out the yakuza boss would stay as far away as he could to him. And Akihito hated that. He missed his lover's warmth. _Why does Asami have to be such a meanie?!_

"I want to look at the rest of the rooms." Akihito said as plainly as he could, so the taller man didn't think he liked or dislike him whispering in his ear. "You really are a child. So impatient." The taller man picked his up to sit on the counter. Akihito was about to say a comeback about their large age difference. But he shut his mouth when he heard a zipper unzip. "B-But, I don't know how to put on a yukata."

"Then I'll teach you." Asami said as he undid his button up shirt to reveal his chiseled torso. Akihito tried not to stare. Every time he would look the look away, Asami smirked.

After about- Akihito stopped counting, tries, the lovers emerged from the bathroom. Looking at the hard to read clock on the wall, the blonde could see that they spent at least an hour in there. It was Asami's fault that a hour of their day was gone. Every time Akihito messed up Asami would strip, naked, and make Akihito do it again. But he had to think that Asami looked handsome, with his hair still slick back, his golden eyes shining, and the yutaka shaping out his hot body.

Akihito walked to the first door. He slid it open. The room seemed like an office for Asami to do work and a meeting room. It was pretty plain in style. And it was not as big as the bedroom. It was giant. With a big, comfy looking, futon. With beautiful sheets and puffy pillows. A few traditional decorations and furniture were sprinkled throughout the room.

As the blonde man sensed Asami warm come closer, Akihito noticed something. There was a deck, where the guessed could relax and enjoy the beautiful nature. Akihito was amused by the all the flowers of beautiful colors.

Asami could tell his predictions were right as Akihito walked over to the open sliding door, awing once again. There he saw a path. He couldn't see where it lead to. Asami walked to him and looked outside. The warm sunshine and the colors that mixed so well were like peek into heaven. A person really did need to stop, relax, and just enjoy the fine things in life.

After some time Asami asked, "Do you want to take a walk?" He walked down on to a part a genta. "Ah, yeah!" Akihito took Asami hand that helped him down on to his shoes.

As they walked down the path, Asami made Akihito hanged on to his arm, as if he was a lady. They walked slow and took their time. Once they got to a beautiful water garden they stopped to look at the fish. Akihito made sure to stick his fingers in the water so the koi could nibble on them. As he was squatting down, the fish nibbling, he looked up at Asami with a smile that would make anyones heart tighten. "Asami, try this. It tickles!" Akihito said as he looked down at the spotted, shiny fish. Asami had to note that Akihito really sounds like a child. He rarely got this excited. He must be in a really good mood.

The dark hair man was about to protest about doing such a childish thing. But soon realized that would probably ruin Akihito mood. The man walked from his stop behind his lover and squatting down next to him. He looked over and saw Akihito's yutaka sleeves were dangerously close to the water. The dark haired man reached over and rolled them up. Akihito encouraged him to put his finger in the water after a small thanks.

Asami was about to roll up his own sleeves when a smaller hands did it for him. Akihito would never do these type of things. He was in a good mood. He felt warmth flow through his body. _God, Akihito was just too cute. . ._

Asami put his pointer finger in. As soon as he did many fish came to nibble on it. The blonde was right, it felt funny. "It tickles, right?" Akihito asked as he looked at the fish. Asami gave a small 'hmm' as agreement. Akihito smiled again. But that smile faded into a small pout.

"Oh, I forgot my camera in the room. I wanted to take pictures." Akihito said as he looked down at his feet and pouted. "Oh, don't worry. We have all week." Asami said as he draped his arm around the others slimmer shoulders. "Maybe we'll stay longer if you're a good boy." Asami whispered into Akihito's ear.

The heat that tickled Akihito's ear made him squirm out of Asami's hold. He got up and waited for his lover to do the same. "Yeah Yeah, I know." Akihito said as Asami got up and walked a little too close. As he was about to hug the blonde, Akihito squirmed out of it. "Why wont you let me hold you? Are you too shy today?" Asami asked looking at Akihito who was trying to think of a comeback.

"Just let me hold you for a bit, brat." The darked haired man said as he glued himself to his lover. Akihito didn't do much. He let Asami hold him for a bit. After a few minutes, the hot breath on his ear and Asami's warm body push against him was getting to be too much. Akihito pulled back, as much as he could and asked, "What else is there to do?"

"Hmm, there a flower garden." Asami said leaning in getting ready to kiss his partner. Akihito push is lover away. "Ok, lets go there!" Akihito turning around and was about to run- a hand caught his shoulder and spun him around. "Where do you think you going?" Asami asked, playfully as he smashed Akihito's body against his. "I don't get a kiss?" Akihito was getting nervous by the way Asami stared at him.

"Let me go, bastard." Akihito tried to get out of the hold. "After you give me my kiss." Asami was such a bully. The blonde stopped and gave Asami a small, quick peck on the lips. He knew that Asami was not going to let him off easy if he didn't kiss him.

Not satisfied, Asami gave Akihito a kiss. It was more than the one before. Tongues lapped around each other. Spit leaked down Akihito's chin. Teeth clinked on to teeth. After Asami thought that was enough he pulled back. Admiring Akihito's flushed face, the yakuza wiped his chin. Then licked the saliva on his thumb, looking his lover dead in the eyes.

"Lets go to the garden, Akihito." Asami said as he took the dazed Akihito's now clammy hand and dragged him along. Once they got to the garden, it was no surprise that it was absolutely beautiful.

Walking through the path, Asami made sure to never let go of his lovers small hand. But Akihito pulled his hand out of Asami's. He ran over to a bunch of oriental poppy flowers. He foolishly bendet down to look at them closer. Asami saw his chance.

As walked to his lover's pushed out butt. He grabbed the hips and pushed his pelvis into the middle of the globes. Akihito's eyes went wide and his body snapped up. Asami's hands kept him in place. Without warning, Asami attacked Akihito's neck with his not so gentle mouth. One of Asami's hands started to roughly fondle Akihito's soft, flaccid penis through the expansive yukata. The other hand held tightly to his lover hips and made them grind against him.

"Ah! Stop! We can't do this here! Stop it, Asami!" Akihito was in no mood to have sex in a dirty garden. After a very long minute of fondling and grinding, Asami stopped. "I'm getting you ready. I have a surprise for you." Asami licked a red ear that was poking out of blonde silk.

"Lets get back. It'll get dark soon." Asami get go of his lover and walked out of the garden, leaving a dumbfound blonde. _Asami was such a tease!_ Akihito hurried to Asami. It was getting dark. As soon as Asami left, the sun decided to hide behind the cloud. And it was getting late, too. The couple have been walking around for a long time.

Akihito was getting hungry, too. He didn't have have lunch. Asami told him to come to his office. Asami guessed that they were going to have lunch together. But Asami took him here. The blonde wished that the surprise was food.

Lucky for him, it was. In the their suite the was two small bowls of fine china with a few vegetables in it. There was also two little wet nappies to clean your hands and sake. They sat, cleaned their hands, gave thanks and then ate the tiny portion. Akihito was a little confused why there were only about five vegetables in the bowl. But he ate anyways.

"Asami, why is this portion so small?" Akihito asked as they both were done. Asami face seemed to be amused. "Its call kaiseki. We'll be get more dishes." And with that came the next dish along with many more. There was sashimi, miso, grilled fish, way too much rice, more vegetables and many, many other foods. Akihito thought he was about to die halfway through. Asami seemed to never get full.

It seemed like Asami always eats tons of food. At meals he would order Akihito to make a very large portion for him. He always ate all of it. Akihito didn't know if he liked his cooking or he was just a big eater. He ate everything too. Well everything that was very high quality. The blonde didn't understand how Asami never got fat, he was super ripped. Akihito was never even seen Asami workout, too.

Groaning, Akihito laid his body on the table. He was so full. He didn't think he could even get up anymore. Every time he would asked Asami when the last dish was all he would say its soon. So, Akihito ate one, thinking that it was the last but then another one would come. Plus he couldn't resist the beautiful looking and amazing smelling dishes. After Akihito was not longer able to finish the dishes, he would just have a bit or two, Asami would eat the rest. If he wasn't so full that he could barely breath, Akihito would be mad that Asami taking his precious food.

"How can you eat all of this, Asami?! I don't want anymore." Akihito said leaning back on his back, legs still crossed. The man on the floor sighed as he heard the door open, the dish was being replaced again. "Oh, so I can have your ice cream?"

"Eh?" Akihito said as he lifted his head a bit, trying to see the top of the table. The blonde head laid back down with a thump. Ice cream was so good. It was one of Akihito's favorites. But he was so full. With one last sigh, Akihito sat up.

My god. The ice cream looked so good. There was a scoop of macha, peach, and coconut flavor. The green, pink, and white colors matched the pieces of dango in the bowl. Sticks of pockey were poked in the soft creamy balls. Pieces of fruit and whip cream as toppings. Akihito felt himself drooling and feeling sick to his stomach at the same time.

After building some courage, Akihito said boldly, "No, I can eat this." After a spoon full, Akihito was done. He pushed it over to his man that sat across from him. He didn't care that Asami was laughing at him. He watched Asami eat the creamy goodness. The puppy dog look on the blondes face made Asami feel more happy as he ate the ice cream with pleasure. Good food and a good view.

Asami took his time eating. Sometime he left some cream on his mouth and licked it off. Just to make his lover suffer. After the two bowls were licked clean, Asami started at his lover who had his cheek squished against his hand, looking miserable.

"What?!" Akihito hissed. "Does your stomach hurt that bad?" The yakuza boss asked, mockingly, as he leaning over the table. Akihito sighed, turning his head, furrowing his brows together, and his mouth turning into an upside down V. "Then I'll give you a massage." Asami gently touched Akihito's arm that was on the table.

"A stomach massage?" Akihito asked, his stomach about to burst open. The dark haired man agreed and got up. Akihito didn't move. He didn't do anything when he got picked up and plopped right in the middle of the futon. He was too full to care. If was even comfier than it looked.

Asami careful undressed his partner. The now sleepy young man on the futon could only lay there. He did feel a tick to yell and cover his body from the pervert Asami. But he didn't. His pride side was tired and his shy side realized that Asami has always saw his naked body thousands of times before, there was nothing new to be shy of there.

Asami straddled his lover and reached over to the side table. He turned on his lamp, he wanted to see his sleepy kitten more clearly. The light the lamp gave some low light. Right next to the lamp was a bottle of oil that smelled like roses.

After coming back to his lover, undoing his tight obi, Asami drizzled some of the oil on Akihito stomach, who shivered. Asami put the cap back on and placed the bottle by his side, they were going to need lots of it.

Using his big, warm hands Asami spread the oil all over his lovers troso with light pressure. Asami hands began at Akihito's sides and rubbed. His hands fit perfectly around, his four fingers could touch the back and his thumb could touch the stomach.

Using his thumb to rub into his kittens stomach, a cute small patch of fat moved with Asami thumb. Asami never want Akihito to lose weight. He would look even more cute if he gained some more weight. That's why Asami forced Akihito in to an kaiseki. Also so he could do whatever he could to Akihito because he would be so full he couldn't move. He just hoped that Akihito wouldn't throw up. There was about thirty dishes. In a regular kaiseki there was about six to fifteen. But he was sure if he gave the blonde a slow, long massage he would he better.

After slowly pressing his thumbs into the sides of Akihito's stomach, the man on top moved his hands up. Asami moved his hands up, making sure to rub the nipples, then back down to Akihito belly button. Slyly, Asami made sure his pelvis 'accidentally' rubbed against Akihito's.

Small moans expaxaped from Akihito's pink lips. Asami breath hitch as a pink tongue came out to lick the dry lips. Asami couldn't help up move down and kiss the perfect lips. The kiss was small and cute, but full of passion. Asami showered his lover's face in kisses as his hands came up to massage the sleepy younger man's shoulders and arms. All Akihito did was give Asami his moans and his still body. Akihito thought he was going to fall a sleep.

Moving down, Asami sucked on his lovers now flushed neck. He moved Akihito's legs so the were hooked around his waist. With one lick of Akihito nipple's and a shiver from Akihito, Asami moved back. He looked down at his lover's body massaging Akihito's thighs, calves, and feet. Akihito thought it tickled when Asami rubbed under his knee.

Asami decided to say something that would usually get him kicked. "I just give you a massage but your leaking." One finger brush the hard, red ection. Akihito buckled his hip down and brought his hands to cover himself.

With a small chuckle, Asami came down and whispered in a small ear. "Turn over. I'll get the back side too" With the help of his lover a sleepy and foolish Akihito turned over. When Asami said back side he just didn't mean a back massage. After some more oil, and a back massage Akihito was ready to pass out. But Asami had other ideas in mind. The blonde didn't even noticed the finger that interred him, he was to relax to. Once his back was starting to get cold from not being touched and he realized the presser inside of him he got up. Asami pushed his back down.

"Relax, Akihito." Cooed Asami as he laid behind his lover who cute buns were right in front of his face. Asami began to massage the bouncy globes. Asami had to admire them. They were so cute, firm and soft as the same time. Pushing the twins aside, Asami began to use his tongue on Akihito, he loved the taste of Akihito. Messly, his mouth prepared his lover's hole with his mouth and his fingers. As he growing member grinder against the futon, Asami softly moaned into Akihito who moaned back louder.

Once Akihito was comfortable with four fingers, Asami rolled him over again. He took of his yukata and threw it across the room. He cooed sweet things to relax his lover who was tensing at the much bigger intruder. Once he was full in, Asami pressed his hand against his lover lower stomach to massage. There he felt himself poking out. It was truly erotic for Asami. He looked down at his lover who was trembling and withering.

Akihito's legs were pushed against his chest by his lover. His chest was out showing off his beautiful colored nipples and his hands were clutching the sheets, messing them up. Asami could tell that he was not trying to tense his ass but he was having a hard time. Akihito felt like this lover was going to burst through his stomach. He felt even more full, it was uncomfortably. But as Asami pulled out, he felt empty.

"A-Ah, n-no put. . . it back. . ." Asami felt himself harden as Akihito begged, his face in bliss as he put himself back in. Asami hooked his lover legs around his waist as he leaned down and kissed his lover. He moved Akihito's, who held on it him for dear life, arms around his broad back. Asami began to pound into Akihito's super tight hole.

". . .Shit. . . You're going to melt me. . ." The dark haired man whispered into his lover's ear between heavy breaths. Akihito heard him through his loud moans. Tears spilled down his face, as Asami kept hitting his spot. Going at a unhumanly fast pace, every time Asami thrust into his lover Akihito's whole body would move up at the empack.

"Ah A-Asami. . . c-com Ah-ing. . ." Akihito was ready to burst. He was lucky that Asami didn't make him hold it. "Let it out." Asami breathed out with a grunt. He felt Akihito tighten almost painfully. The blonde screamed loudly in intense pleasure. Asami was sure he was going to he was going to be deaf as Akihito let himself go. He felt his lovers hot sticky liquid squirt all over his chest.

Asami was going to switch positions but he couldn't help himself when he saw Akihito's face. His kitten's face was enough to push him over the edge. Akihito's face was brushed with pink. His face was wet with his spilling tears and his own drool. And the way his hazel eyes look up at it was just too much. Asami could usually go on for much longer. But he couldn't this time.

He engulfed Akihito small, pink mouth in his own as he blew up in his lover. "Hmm. . . Akihito. . ." Asami whisperer was he calmed down. Once he felt calm, Asami picked up Akihito seman and ate it up, starting in Akihito's glossy eyes, he love the way Akihito tasted. After a kiss and a exchange of sweet words, Asami wanted more.

The still horny man started to thrust into Akihito who moaned. 'N-no, no more. . .A-Asami!" The dark haired man didn't listen. His cry were swallowed by Asami mouth. Lets just say Asami had his own thirty courses of Akihito.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gluttonous Portions_

_**Bonus**_

Akihito's hazel eyes slowly peaked out from under his eyelids. Sunshine sparkled in the room. The warmth of the sun was almost enough to warm the empty spot beside him. But, Akihito wanted his lovers warmth. It was much more pleasing than the sun. In Akihito's world Asami was the sun. And in Asami's, his sun was Akihito. That's the point of cheesiness that Akihito was never go to. But, hey, it was true. Even if it was never said out loud.

Akihito's body wanted to sleep some more, from being pushed to the limit last night. But his mind him wanted to get up find his lover. After trying to sleep some more, the sleepy man couldn't. The empty spot beside him was killing him. He wanted Asami.

Akihito got up and was about to look around. But his nakedness caught his mind. Scanning the room for his clothes, Akihito couldn't them. Instead he found another yukata. It was neatly folded on the tea table across from the futon. This time the yukata was dark blue with ornate patterns in red. There was a space next to his. He guessed Asami's yukata was there.

Akihito didn't know how to put on a yukata. Well he kinda did after yesterday. But he was too tired to try. He just put his arms through the sleeves and wrapped the rest around his naked body.

The blonde was about to search the other rooms, but he saw that the siding door to the porch as open a tad. There was a shadow that was blocking a path for the sun to not come into the room. It was the same size and shape as the yakuza boss. Akihito opened the door, as soon as the sunlight hit Akihito he felt even more sleepy. Sure enough Asami was there. He had his new yukata on. His hair wasn't slick back any more, messy bangs covered his forehead. And he drinking his usual straight black coffee.

Asami heart clenched at the sight of his lover. The sleepy, out of it look looked so cute on Akihito. The yukata showing his chest and part of his tempting pink nubs. The side of the bottom of the yukata was still folding, showing Akihito's enticing milky white thigh. It was so cute how Akihito stumbled over to him. Asami wanted to hold his captivating possession.

Akihito was glad that Asami reached out his hand for the blonde to set down on his lap. Akihito wanted to cuddled on him. Akihito sat down on Asami's lap and rested his bedhead on his lover's broad shoulder. Asami's arms wrapped around his kitten as there breaths unisoned.

The overpowering bitter scent of the coffee was too was gross to Akihito. But, the blonde wanted to keep smelling it because it reminded him of Asami's. The coffee only attributed to his musky scent of fancy cigarette and after shave. The warmth that enclosed Akihito was more then enough to make him happy.

Akihito was about to fall asleep when he felt Asami kiss his cheek. Asami's lips trailed down, giving small wet kisses to Akihito's exposed neck. After the last kiss Asami gave a small nip to the pale skin. Akihito was awake then. He sat up and gave Asami a sleepy pout. Asami gave his lover a proud, gently smile. Akihito blushed and looked away, watching birds chirp to each other on the cherry blossom trees.

Asami pulled his lover closer giving him a small peck on the lips. Akihito's eyes fluttered close as he sunk back into the warmth. "Do you want to go back to bed?" Asami asked softly. Unexpectedly, before he could answer, Akihito's tummy rumbled. He thought that was impossible. Last night he eat so much he couldn't even move.

Akihito eyes snapped open and a slight pink dashed his face. Asami chuckled softly. "You're hungry?" Akihito shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, Akihito didn't know if he was hungry or not. He felt somewhere in the middle.

Asami got up with his lover in his arms. The yukata was coming undone. Once they got into the bedroom, Asami fixed his cuties yukata. Akihito couldn't care less that Asami saw his naked body. He was still tired. He wish he had said yes, before his stomach talked, when Asami asked him if he wanted to go back to bed.

Once Akihito was properly dressed Asami gave Akihito a kiss. More like a make out session. After that Akihito was fully awake. Asami laughed at the fact that Akihito looked like a baby while sleeping. Akihito denied it, but the taller man laughed and insisted.

While fighting over the fact that Akihito looked like a baby while sleeping, Asami open the door to the dining room. The blonde wasn't that surprised that there was breakfast on the table. And it was fresh and warm still. His lover was pretty much a god, after all.

After eating whatever he could Akihito place the rest of the food onto Asami plate, who ate it happily. But he wanted to share some of the food. Actually, he wanted to get Akihito fatter. After years of being together the dark hair man has only seen his lover gain some weight and lose it faster then he got it. But he loved each time. He loved to fact that Akihito butt got fatter and looked like an adorable apple when pushed out. Doggie style was like heaven to Asami. His hips hit comfy heaven and his hands had more to grab onto. Asami wasn't exactly into fat women or men. He just liked a bit of chub on his ideal lovers. Plus he wanted a change in his idea lover. It would be fun to see his lover gain some weight. Change some things up a bit.

Akihito was surprised when Asami forced his chopsticks into his mouth. After Akihito slowly eat the piece of food that Asami put in his mouth, hoping that he wouldn't explode when he swallowed, Asami forced some more into his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!" The blonde asked as Asami's chopsticks came closer to it. Akihito moved his head to dodge the food that was being fed to him. "Feeding you." Asami said simply.

Akihito sighed and let his lover feed him, thanking god that he was not as full as yesterday. After all the food was gone, Akihito asked what they were going to do today. "Were going to the onsen." Asami said as he stood up and walked to the genkan. Akihito sat there thinking about what would happen at the onsen.

Asami put on his shoes and looked at his lover. "Were going now. . ." Asami said as with a small chuckle. "Jeez. . . Why now?" Akihito sighed as he got up slowly. Asami smirked at his lover laziness. He must still be tired, too.

After a short walk to the hot springs, the reception room had no one in it. Asami just walk right into the changing room like he owned the place. Akihito followed behind his partner. Akihito watched in embarrassment as Asami took of his clothes.  
>"What's wrong? Take off your clothes." Asami bluntly encouraged. Akihito forgot to take off his clothes. He was too busy looking at Asami's body. Akihito hurried to take of his yukata. But he was having trouble with the obi. Asami came closer and whispered in his ear. "Or do you want to the help you?"<p>

"No, I can to do myself!" Akihito said as he kept trying. All he managed to do was tighten the obi. Asami chuckled slyly and undressed Akihito, making to do it slowly and sensually. Akihito tried to not get excited when Asami stroke his hands all over his chest. He didn't want Asami to see his length get bigger because he knew Asami would tease him and other things would happen for sure.

Once they were both naked Asami took Akihito out to the washing area. Akihito stood there holding a wash cloth as covering his no no square. The other male walked over to the shower and turned it on. "Come here. I'll wash you." Asami reached out his arm and Akihito walked, cautiously into it.

And Asami did wash him. He didn't do anything dirty, believe it or not. But Asami did wash him a bit too hard. He made sure that all of the dead skin cells were off. Akihito would feel super soft. Which surprised Akihito. Whenever Asami and him took a show together Asami would be super gentle. But of course that would lead to other things.

After Asami was all washed up, with the help of Akihito, the couple went to the giant pool of hot water. The onsen was beautiful. There was a giant pool of steaming water surrounded by vibrant flowers. And it was outside. The sun shined making the clear water sparkle. Akihito was excited to get inside. It look like you could swim in it because of how big and deep it was.

Akihito got in followed by Asami. The water wasn't as hot as the blonde expeded. But it still stung because of how rough Asami was. Speaking of which, the dark haired man was spread out on the steps, looking like he was enjoying himself.

Akihito didn't want to disturb him so he began to swim some laps in the deep end. After a couple Akihito wanted to ask his lover if he wanted to race him. Akihito rubbed some water out of his eyes, slicked his wet hair back, and turned to go over to Asami. But he saw that Asami wasn't there.

After scanning around the pool for his lover, a pair of hands covered Akihito's eyes and pulled him back so his back was a strong chest. Akihito breath barely hitched as a deep voice flew through his ears. "You know a onsen is where you relax, not swim."

Asami took away his hands and held Akihito closer to his warm body. Asami massaged Akihito shoulds as Asami slowly floated both of them back to the steps. Akihito gave a pout to his lover as Asami kisses his neck and sucked on his ear lobe.

"You're supposed to relax!" Akihito mocked and got out of the the yakuza's grip once Asami's hands got lower. "This is how I relax." As soon as Asami replied he pulled Akihito's naked body on to his and gave him a fierce kiss. The blonde try to fight his way out of the kiss but Asami had a death grip on him.

When the smaller man thought he was going to pass out do to the lack of oxygen, Asami pulled back and nibble on his neck while he push Akihito's chest against his. "Ngh. . . Stop-A-Asami. . . W-What if. . . some-ngh-one sees. . . us. . . " Akihito tried to hide his voice. He didn't want his partner to keep doing this things in public. It was felt funny at the god like laugh that ran through his ear. "Don't worry, my kitten. No one will. It's just you and me." Asami, as usual, rented out the whole place. They both didn't have to worry about someone ruining their special moment. The only people allowed to come in to this ryokan were Asami's men. But they knew so much better.

Asami picked up the other male onto the side of the pool. The cooler air made the blonde shiver. Asami sat on his knees on the steps in the pool. His face was right in front of Akihito's chest. Small nubs of pink, rosy surrounded by milky white. Asami just wanted to eat them up.

A large hand came and pulled around the pectoral muscle, pulling the nipples out without touching it. Asami began to suck on the bud as Akihito tried to hide his voice behind his hand. The other man thought that was cute in all, but he wanted to hear his voice clearly. Asami took his hand and put it on his head. Akihito small hand threaded and gently tugged on Asami's dark mane. His chest pushed out, wanting more of Asami's wet, hot mouth. Akihito couldn't tell if he was shivering because of the cool air or the loud sucking noises.

Akihito blushed and his manhood rose as he looked down only to find golden, eyes piercing into his soul. "Hmm. . ." Asami hummed, a little bit too long to bare, on his nipple. Asami pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva connected to his kissable lip and a perky, shiny nub. "You're really feeling it, hm?. . ." Asami touched his lover growing member and gently stroked it. The shy man looked away with a yip, feeling what Asami said.

After a couple kisses, protests, and fondling, Asami turned his lover over on his knees, out of the water. The dark haired man spat on his lovers cute hole. After some more spit, getting yelled at, and preparing his kitten, Asami pulled Akihito's hips back into the water. As Asami started to force himself in Akihito struggled to get free.

"Wait! Wait, the water will get in!" Asami snickered a bit behind his lover, gently holding him down with his own big hand. Asami lead down next to Akihito's head. "I'll lap it all up when it comes out." Akihito was about to yell at Asami but his mind went blank as he felt Asami fill him. In fact Akihito mind did go blank. All he saw was white. The next thing Akihito knew his head was on Asami's chest, still in the hot pool. Both of them were breathing hard.

Asami's head was buried in his lover neck, breathing in the sweet scent of sex and sweat. While Akihito laid on the other like a rag doll. Akihito played with the water and the flower petals that had fallen as Asami nuzzled in deeper and traced random patterns on his back. Akihito's peace was disturbed as Asami switched positions.

Akihito was now out of the water on his hands and knees with Asami behind him. "What are you doing?!" Akihito said. His apple like butt becoming out of focus to Asami as he looked at the head that poked out carrying a glare. "I said I would lap up the water. . ." Silents ran through the room. Akihito sighed. He knew that this and last night was as close as he would ever get to a relaxing vacation.


End file.
